


和亲01

by SummerFlowers



Category: all战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFlowers/pseuds/SummerFlowers





	和亲01

肖赞是最后一个来画像的，大概因为他在这后宫里实在太没存在感了，排队时也小心翼翼地排在末尾。没人告诉过他这画像是做什么用的，宫人只说要好好收拾打扮一番，皇上请了画师来给大家画像入册，但是有消息灵通的妃嫔们早在暗地里互相通了消息：皇上是要从后宫中选人送去匈奴和亲。  
可肖赞平日里没有相熟的姐妹，没有人跟他通消息。他简单梳洗一番便过去了，看到前面似乎有人暗地里给画师塞银子塞首饰时，还有些不解。  
等到肖赞走上前来的时候，已经画了一天、精疲力尽准备收工的画师陡然间眼前一亮。  
这一定是今天画的最美的一个美人了，虽然是一身素色衣衫，发髻也只是简单地挽了一下，但耐不住眉眼是真绝色，即便规规矩矩地不说话，那眼波流转中也似乎有万语千言。  
如果如实画上去，那匈奴单于肯定会选他。这样娇滴滴的美人，被送去塞外苦寒之地伺候蛮子……怎么忍心让这样的事情发生呢？  
于是虽然美人一言不发，也没有要给他塞钱的意思，画师还是暗暗地将他画丑了。  
谁知好巧不巧，皇后身边的大太监来督工了，而这位大太监，习惯性地代表皇后敌视着各种狐媚子。“先生莫不是画了一天累了敷衍了？这画的可是半分都不像啊！”  
画师出了一身冷汗，赶紧重新画过。大太监看着画笔下顾盼生姿的美人，满意地收起画卷，带去给匈奴使者了。

“肖赞？肖赞是哪个？”  
闻听匈奴单于选了肖赞，正左拥右抱的皇帝有点懵逼。  
随侍太监告诉皇帝，肖赞是去年年底进宫的，皇帝只在选秀第一天过去看了一眼，后面几天都是太后帮着挑的人，那一批一同进宫的几百人，肖赞父亲不过是个九品小官，实在是不起眼，所以进宫之后什么位分都没有，一开始是跟其他几个秀女一起住在贤妃那边，后来贤妃嫌自己宫里住的人太多，迁出去了几个，肖赞好像是去了冷宫旁边那个，跟冷宫也差不多的宫殿了，平时人迹罕至，根本没几个人记得她。  
“把她叫过来看看，朕倒要瞧瞧，是什么样的美人能让匈奴人一眼看中。”

听说皇帝召见，肖赞整个人都傻了。进宫大半年，还从没见过皇帝，突然召见，该不会……该不会是露馅了吧？  
他心里惶惶不安，跟着太监来到皇帝寝宫，一进门就先跪下来叩头：“奴婢肖赞，拜见陛下，陛下万岁万岁万万岁。”  
声音倒是挺好听的，皇帝被撩拨起了兴趣，声音都温柔起来：“抬起头来。”  
肖赞小心翼翼地抬起头来，仍旧低垂着眉眼，不敢直视皇帝。  
皇帝倒抽一口气：果然是美人！这样的美人在我后宫里孤零零过了大半年我竟然不知道？然后我现在竟然要把他送去给匈奴人？  
皇帝的心里忽冷忽热简直春夏秋冬来来回回过了好几遍，恨不得给自己两巴掌。  
皇帝实在是不想说，于是挥挥手让身边的太监去跟肖赞讲。

太监附在肖赞耳边，小声告诉他此番觐见的原因。  
听完之后肖赞整个人都呆住了，呆了半晌，立刻叩头道：“陛下，奴婢愿留在宫中服侍陛下，恳求陛下另择他人……”  
“朕也舍不得爱妃啊！”  
怎么一下就爱妃了？第一次见面怎么就舍不得了？肖赞感觉自己叩了几个头之后可能叩傻了，反应不过来。  
“还有三天，三天之后，朕就要亲手送爱妃去……去……”皇帝一声长叹。  
肖赞如坠冰窟。  
不过……三天，三天也可以做很多事情啊。  
皇帝突然眼前一亮。  
反正匈奴人也知道此次是从后宫嫔妃中选人送去和亲，既是嫔妃，必然是承受过帝王雨露的，怎可能是白璧无瑕的处女？  
送走之前，自己先玩上三天，好歹亏得少一点，要是勤奋耕耘，说不定还可怀上个一儿半女，到时让匈奴人帮自己养孩子，岂不是美事？凭肖赞的美貌，搞不好能当上匈奴人的皇后，那岂不是有可能让汉人当上匈奴人的王？  
皇帝的脑洞越开越大，瞬间没那么沮丧了，于是传令：“赐浴温泉宫，准备侍寝。”  
肖赞彻底懵逼了。

脑海中天人交战了一番，肖赞终于决定，与其等会儿被发现，不如自己先坦白：“求陛下恕罪……罪臣乃是……乃是男儿身……”  
皇帝和身边的太监都大吃一惊。  
肖赞一咬牙，又叩了几个响头：“陛下如要治罪，请治罪臣一个人的罪！”  
皇帝来不及生气，只觉得看到肖赞叩头叩到红肿的额头竟然有点心疼，于是没有发作，让肖赞老老实实告诉他事情的原委。  
原来，肖赞本是肖某某的侄儿，他的亲生父母当初在匈奴南下时被杀，幸得肖某某从小收养，肖某某有个女儿，被送上名册要求参加选秀，肖家人知道皇帝好色，三宫六院七十二妃根本看不过来，独守空房多年见不到皇帝的人太多，不忍心女儿进宫受苦，于是肖赞为了报恩，男扮女装，代表妹入了宫。所幸进宫这么久无人打扰，他一个人在冷宫似的宫殿里过得竟然还不错。  
“你把朕侍奉好了，朕便不治你跟你叔叔的罪。”  
“可是匈奴那边……”  
“匈奴的单于看上你了，就算是男人，你也得去。”  
肖赞脸色煞白。  
“别怕，三天的时间，足够你学会怎么侍奉男人了。”


End file.
